A Twist
by icedmailou
Summary: Jongin mencoba menduga apa yang Sehun kira-kira sedang sembunyikan, meski pada akhirnya ia tidak pernah peduli. [exo mpreg; kaihun / chanhun]


_[ very unedited]_

 _could be a when the love falls!au fic otl_

* * *

 **A Twist**

Mungkin Sehun sudah beberapa kali jatuh pada pria yang menarik di kehidupannya; mulai dari yang menggemaskan, pemberontak, atau pintar, juga kasar. Namun mungkin ini pertama kalinya Sehun tidak harus harus bagaimana menggambarkan pria yang kini duduk jauh di seberangnya.

 _Kim Jongin_ ; pria yang menggemaskan, terkadang ada hari di mana Sehun pikir Jongin itu menggemaskan, namun Jongin bukan orang begitu sehari-harinya.

Pemberontak? Jongin menyerah pada studinya di sekolah tinggi ternama demi dapat bekerja seharian dan menghasilkan biaya hidup untuk mereka berdua.

Pintar? Empat sisi dinding di apartemen sederhana mereka yang dulu didekorasi oleh rak berisi buku-buku yang dibacanya.

Kasar?

 _"_ _Taeoh akan ikut denganku!" Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sehun, ia merasakan bagaimana seseorang yang amat disayanginya benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Sehun meremas kain pakaiannya, berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh kulit pipinya yang panas; bekas tamparan kekasihnya._

Sedikit, Jongin sedikit kasar.

"Taeoh dengaku Kamis hingga Minggu, sisanya denganmu." Gumam Jongin hampir tak dapat dimengerti oleh Sehun. Selain karena Sehun terlalu sibuk membayangkan hari-hari di masa depannya tanpa keluarga yang lengkap, suara Jongin terlalu menggema di dalam ruangan ini.

Atau mungkin karena ruangan ini yang terlalu besar namun sepi.

" _Where's he?_ "

"Di kamarnya, _sleeping_."

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, bahkan tidak menatap Sehun ketika sedang berbicara. Sehun bertanya-tanya; ayah macam Jongin yang akan merawat putranya selama lebih dari separuh minggu?

Seorang ayah yang amat sibuk dengan obsesinya pada karier, kelas sosial, yang berubah berubah menjadi seseorang yang _bukan Jongin_.

"Kau bukan dirimu."

" _Huh_?"

 _Shit_. Sehun terlalu sering mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya tanpa membedakan yang mana dunia nyata dan bukan. "Kau ...," Sehun berdeham karena gugup, tiba-tiba saja dari hampir sepuluh menit berlalu, Jongin memutuskan untuk menatapnya di manik mata. "Kau berubah."

Jongin berkedip, rahangnya menegang, namun ia tidak merespon pada apa yang diucapkan Sehun. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, namun kemudian terlihat Jongin melanjutkan kegiatan makan malamnya.

Makan malam mereka yang pertama setelah berbulan-bulan terbuang sia-sia oleh pertikaian dan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak usah terucap; _let's end this! I've never wanted this anyway!_

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Meski sudah berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak apa-apa bila hidupnya jadi begini dan ditinggal oleh orang yang masih disayanginya, tetapi tetap saja semuanya terasa nyeri. Ada yang mengganggu, mengganjal, ruang kosong di hatinya membuatnya ingin memutar waktu; kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu di mana ia seharusnya tidak membiarkan Jongin menyerah pada studinya, dan biarkan mereka tidak pernah bersama, membangun sebuah keluarga yang pada akhirnya harus mengucap kata pisah. "Aku akan tinggal di rumah Ibuku untuk sementara ini, jadi kau nanti mengantarnya ke—"

"Ambil rumah ini."

Kening Sehun mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Rumah ini," Jongin mengiris tipis daging di piringnya yang sudah ia iris sebelumnya, "kauambil saja."

"Lalu kau akan tinggal di mana?"

"Nanti aku yang menjemput dan mengantarkan Taeoh kemari."

Jongin tidak membiarkan Sehun mengetahui rumah barunya, rumah keduanya—adakah yang lain? entahlah. Lagi pula Jongin ini memang dikenal sebagai yang tidak pernah begitu memedulikan kisah kasihnya, orangnya santai, dan—Sehun melirik sekali lagi lebam merah di leher Jongin untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat mengenai tanda yang menyerupai bekas gigitan.

 _So it's true_. _He has another home to go to_.

" _Okay_." Sehun membalasnya dengan gumaman yang terdengar hanya oleh dirinya sendiri. Tanpa jeda, terdengar Jongin bangkit dari kursi. Hidangan makan malamnya hanya disentuh dengan dua suapan.

"Aku harus pergi. _It's getting late._ "

 _07:21 P.M._

Jam tujuh malam, dulu Jongin dan Sehun terbiasa memulai bicara malam mereka melalui panggilan di ponsel hingga keesokan harinya. Entah apa yang membuat keduanya tidak pernah merasa bosan saling bercerita dan mendengarkan cerita. Namun Sehun ingat bagaimana ia merasa lelah karena terlalu banyak tertawa, pipinya terasa sakit untuk menahan senyum karena Jongin sering kali tanpa sadar menyelipkan ekspresi bagaimana ia menyayangi Sehun di tiap ceritanya, atau ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari masih mengenakan seragamnya karena terlalu sibuk berbicara pada satu sama lain sehingga ia lupa pada dunia di sekitarnya.

"Katakan saja aku ada pekerjaan pada Taeoh."

Selalu begini, akibat perpisahan mereka yang masih membuat Sehun merasa hidup di alam mimpi buruk, ia banyak melamun. Ia lupa bagaimana ia ada di sini, di ambang pintu, bersiap untuk melihat Jongin pergi dari dirinya.

 _Selamanya_.

"Aku akan mengurus surat perceraiannya jadi kau tidak perlu—"

"J-Jongin."

Ada angin yang berhembus, meniup kain mantel tebal yang dikenakan Jongin, membuatnya terlihat sungguh indah; rasanya Sehun seperti kembali ke masa dulu. Masa-masa di mana mereka saling menikmati satu sama lain di hari-hari santai mereka.

Jongin masih ada di hadapannya, namun Sehun sudah merindukan Jongin.

" _What_?" Jongin melirik waktu yang tertera di jam tangannya, ia terlihat kesal karena Sehun tidak segera melanjutkan ucapannya. Sorot mata Jongin begitu tajam, semuanya berubah. Jongin benar-benar berubah.

Sehun hampir tersedak oleh ludahnya, ia berusaha untuk menahan emosinya yang membuatnya tiba-tiba ingin menangis. Sehun masih tidak percaya mereka berpisah. Mereka benar-benar berpisah.

"Jongin. Aku ..."

"Kau bisa berbicara lebih cepat?"

Mereka berpisah seolah beberapa bulan yang lalu di malam hari Jongin tidak pulang ke rumah memeluk erat Sehun, mencium bibirnya penuh nafsu, terbangun di keesokan harinya tanpa busana, sehingga memberi sedikit harapan pada Sehun.

" _It's, uhm, Taeoh_." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin menatap Jongin. Ia memainkan lengan kain _sweater_ yang dikenakannya yang menutup hampir ke seluruh bagian tangannya; berharap Jongin tidak melihat bekas luka goresan silet di tangannya yang ia lukiskan ketika merasa harus menghukum dirinya sendiri; _this is all my fault, I'm sorry, Taeoh_. "Dia—dia, menginginkan mainan yang baru.'

Sehun takkan pernah bisa bersandiwara. Dia adalah aktor terburuk, semua emosinya selalu terpancar di wajahnya.

Jongin tidak berkomentar apa pun pada kejanggalan ini. Ia hanya mengernyitkan keningnya, terlihat seperti sedang mencoba menebak apa yang Sehun kira-kira sedang sembunyikan.

Namun pada akhirnya Jongin tidak peduli.

Ia hanya menatap Sehun untuk beberapa saat hingga Sehun kembali menengadahkan kepalanya dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Ada garis air mata di pipi Sehun.

"Aku harus pergi."

Sehun mengangguk. Hatinya menggelengkan kepala. Jongin telah membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah sekali dan terhentikan oleh Sehun yang melanjutkan. "Taeoh akan memiliki seorang adik."

Jongin bergeming di tempat, ia kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sehun. Kali ini Sehun benar-benar tidak menahan emosinya, air mata terlihat membanjiri pipinya meski ia berulang kali menghapus jejak air mata tersebut.

Raut wajah Jongin tidak berubah. Jongin berkedip, berkedip, mendengarkan isakan tangis Sehun yang menyedihkan itu. Dan berkedip. Sama sekali tidak menampakkan emosi apa pun.

Terlihat Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu; pada saat ini, Sehun membayangkan skenario di mana semuanya akan ditarik kembali. Mimpi buruknya akan hilang, ia takkan menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan menyakiti lengannya lagi. Keluarganya akan utuh kembali, takkan ada Taeoh yang menanyakan _where's dad,_ dan hanya akan ada kebahagiaan, senyum dari anggota keluarga yang lengkap, serta kelahiran seorang anak anggota keluarga baru.

Namun kemdian Jongin menutup kembali mulutnya. Ia hanya berbalik, memunggungi Sehun. Tanpa bahkan ingin menghadap wajah sendu Sehun, Jongin berkata, " _Good night,_ Sehun."

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya di malam itu. Karena Jongin hanya kembali pada dirinya keesokan hari ketika ia menjemput Taeoh.

Kemudian Jongin tak pernah kembali sejak saat itu. Sejak saat itu pula Sehun ditinggal sendirian di rumah yang terlalu besar untuknya ini, yang menyimpan banyak kenangan indah dan buruk.

Anggota keluarga tambahan itu tak pernah ada, tak terlahirkan ke dunia ini dengan selamat. Dan Sehun harus dihantui oleh gambaran putra kedua mereka yang masih diselimuti darah segar dan membisu.

Karena kesendirian ini, ia hampir gila. Rasanya separuh mati.

Namun suatu hari Jongin kembali di pengelihatannya, melalui televisi, yang menayangkan pernikahan seorang miliuner dengan selebriti terkenal, ada Taeoh dalam pangkuan mereka; memperlihatkan gambaran sebuah keluarga baru yang indah.

Dan Sehun tidak terkejut sama sekali. Ia justru merasa lega, jadi mungkin kini Sehun dapat membulatkan tekadnya untuk menghilang dari dunia ini selamanya.

.

.

.

 ** _fin_**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Another alternate universe where everyone has a happy ending for themselves._

"Oh Sehun!" Untuk yang kedua kalinya, seseorang menampar pipinya begitu keras hingga ia merasa terkejut dan terbangun ke dunia nyata. Air dengan toksin yang hendak diteguknya malah menodai karpet, membasahi jemari kaki Sehun, terbuang begitu saja. " _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ Kau ingin mati hanya karena manusia sepertinya?!"

Sehun menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Wajah rupawannya itu kini terlihat lelah, pipinya tirus, kantung matanya membuat ia terlihat memang siap untuk mati. " _I'm sorry_." Sehun menggumamkan. Ia kemudian membiarkan dirinya untuk didekap erat oleh teman baiknya—Park Chanyeol; yang sudah menemaninya di saat susah dan senang. " _I'm so sorry_."

Chanyeol menghela napas berat, mengelus lembut rambut Sehun, menyisirinya. Kedua tangannya melingkar aman mendekap tubuh ringkih Sehun. " _I'm so sorry_." Chanyeol malah menyalin ucapan Sehun, "Ini bukan salahmu sama sekali."

Terasa Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Chanyeol, helaian rambut Sehun menggelitik leher Chanyeol. "Tidak, aku berhak mendapatkan ini semua."

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, _okay_?" kata Chanyeol merasa jengkel dengan Sehun yang begini. Chanyeol masih merasa gusar dan membenci pria yang sama yakni Kim Jongin; yang tega telah meninggalkan dan menyia-nyiakan pria _sempurna_ bagi Chanyeol seperti Sehun. " _Dia_ yang membuat semua ini hancur. Dialah yang bersalah."

Chanyeol menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Kini Chanyeol lebih merasa percaya diri bahwa ia dapat menyayangi kasih sayang Jongin pada Sehun dan menggantikan posisi itu di hati Sehun. Namun pada saat yang sama, Chanyeol juga merasa tidak nyaman harus melihat Sehun tersiksa begini. Melihat orang yang paling disayanginya bersedih begini membuat hati Chanyeol tidak nyaman. Chanyeol seolah dapat merasakan kesedihan tersebut juga.

Tetapi. Park Chanyeol hanyalah manusia biasa, yang egonya tinggi bila ada hal berkaitan dengan orang yang disayanginya, _dicintainya_.

" _Let's live with me_." Kata Chanyeol, melepas dekapannya, menatap raut wajah Sehun. Orang yang disayanginya itu sungguh terlihat polos. "Aku akan pindah ke Gwangju bulan ini, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku di sana—uhm, aku akan membantumu membangun galerimu di sana. Kau bisa mulai melukis lagi."

"Chanyeol ..."

Chanyeol menghela napas berat. "Ada hal yang tidak kau ketahui mengenai Taeoh." Ia berdeham sebelum berkata, "Kau jangan percaya apa yang kaulihat di media. Taeoh tidak terlihat sebahagia yang kaulihat."

Sehun melepaskan dirinya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan membantumu juga untuk mengembalikan Taeoh padamu." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun menahan napasnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang; pikirannya melayang pada putranya yang dirindukannya, yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak terakhir kali Sehun akhirnya melihat Taeoh kembali di televisi. "Dia merindukanmu."

"Chanyeol?" Sehun terlihat sungguh terkejut, kedua matanya terbuka lebar, menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Apa kau tidak sedang berbohong?"

"Tidak. Dan aku berjanji akan mengembalikan keluargamu yang merindukanmu."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Sehun membuat sebuah raut wajah yang berbeda dari hanya kesedihan. Sehun bahkan membuat sebuah senyum yang mendebarkan jantung Chanyeol lebih kencang.

" _Thank you_ , Chanyeol!" seru Sehun dengan suara yang parau, ia terdengar sumringah, namun hati Chanyeol masih belum tenang. Karena kemudian Sehun memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Pipi Chanyeol memanas; satu gambaran dalam mimpi indahnya mengenai Sehun terwujudkan—didekap sang terkasih dengan perasaan bahagia.

Dia jatuh hati pada Sehun semakin dalam.

.

.

.

 ** _fin_**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Another alternate universe where one just has to fight harder for the love of their life._

" _Mommy! I wanna see Mommy_!"

Jongin melirik putranya yang terus bersorak gembira di dalam mobil. Ia tidak mau diam dan terus berceloteh mengenai apa yang akan dilakukannya bila ia dipertemukan kembali dengan Sehun.

Tinggal beberapa rumah lagi, dan mereka akan sampai di _rumah mereka_. Jongin menghela napas, ia mengingat kembali apa-apa yang harus diucapkannya ketika Sehun meminta penjelasan.

Dalam hati telah mempersiapkan mental untuk menerima Sehun yang amat gusar bahkan mungkin telah membencinya.

Banyak yang harus dijelaskan mengenai mengapa ia harus berubah serta mengenai apa yang memaksanya untuk berubah. _God_ , Jongin tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

" _Daddy_ , _I miss Mommy_."

" _I know_."

Tapi bagaimana bila Sehun sudah tidak ada lagi di rumah ini? Bagaimana bila Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi? Pergi bersama buah hati mereka yang kedua yang pasti sudah terlahir ke dunia ini dan terlihat menggemaskan. Bagaimana rupanya? Jongin memiliki banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya bersama Sehun.

Tetapi Jongin memang senang untuk berdelusi. Sehun pasti kini membencinya.

Jongin menghembuskan napas berat. Tentu saja Sehun akan pergi. Siapa yang akan tahan ditinggal seperti ini tanpa kabar? Seharusnya Jongin bertanya dahulu kepada orang-orang yang mengenal Sehun. Seharusnya sebelum tekad menemui Sehun kembali, ia mencari informasi terlebih dahulu. _God, Jongin is such an idiot._

Sehun mungkin saja sudah menjual rumahnya, memulai hidup baru di lokasi yang tidak akan pernah diketahui oleh Jongin. _This is karma._

"Oh! oh! _Mommy_!" Seru Taeoh amat bahagia, ia bahkan mulai merengek dan menangis karena terlalu antusias. Wajah Taeoh terus menghadap ke rumah mereka, menatap Sehun dari kejauhan yang kebetulan muncul di luar rumah mereka; seolah tahu akan kedatangan keluarga yang sempat menghilang dan akan menyambutnya. Jongin pun memberhentikan kendaraannya tidak jauh dari rumah mereka, menatap Sehun yang terlihat sedang berbicara pada seseorang.

" _Baby_ , kauingat apa yang harus kaukatakan?"

"Hm! _'Daddy terpaksa pergi dan tinggal bersama, uh—uh ...,'_ "

"Bibi Areum."

"Oh! Bibi Areum!"

Jongin terkekeh, ia mencubit gemas pipi Taeoh, berkomentar, "Kau ini pelupa." Yang diakhiri dengan senyum lebar sebelum kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun dengan _tamunya_ dari kejauhan.

Senyumnya hilang perlahan saat Sehun terlihat melekat erat dalam dekapan pria asing yang memunggunginya. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah jadi muram, keningnya merngernyit ketika dihadapkan pada wajah pria jangkung yang ternyata sama sekali tidak asing baginya.

Pria tersebut terlihat sekali lagi berbicara pada Sehun, tersenyum begitu gembira pada Sehun yang juga terlihat gembira. Sehun bahkan terlihat _sangat_ gembira.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah mobil _sporty_ hitam legam asing yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Jongin menyeringai. Tipikal mobil _sporty_ mewah yang hanya akan dibeli oleh remaja kaya raya—seleranya sungguh kekanak-kanakan, pikir Jongin. Dari plat nomor mobil tersebut, Jongin semakin yakin siapa pemilik nomor terebut; _05_ _서_ _27140._

" _Daddy_! _It's Uncle Chanyeol_!"

.

.

.

 ** _f i n._**

* * *

 _reviews would be very appreciated, they may motivate me to write more ;-;_

 _thanks to those who choose to not be silent readers, always._


End file.
